


the lips of an angel

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M, changbin is smooth ( tm )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: changbin takes a dare and ends up in an ambulance, with a very cute EMT  that can't seem to stop blushing.





	the lips of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a mess cuz i wrote it in like 10 mins HAAAA.. enjoy ??
> 
> ( HAVE NO FEAR, it is i, glonct... i changed my user because i wanted to /rebrand/ since i hardly ever write for nct anymore ( sweating emoji )

Looking back upon the situation, Changbin has to admit that attempting to skateboard off his garage roof may not have been the smartest situation. In retrospect, Jisung had dared him to do it, he had also offered to pay him 20$ in exchange for the chance to film him and upload it to his youtube channel, which had a whole three subscribers, one of which was Changbin.

 

But Changbin was a broke student and the prospect of 20$ had spurred him into skateboarding off the roof, as stupid as it sounds. 

 

Fastforward fifteen minutes later and Changbin is riding in an ambulance headed towards the hospital with a broken leg and a possible concussion. He’s pretty sure he has one because everything is foggy, he blinks a few times and his vision clears, and  _ oh, is that angel _ ? He thinks. 

 

“Am I in heaven?” He asks groggily, staring up at the EMT with grey curly hair and smiling eyes. 

 

“Nah man, we’re trying to keep you from going there” The EMT replies and smiles and Changbin is breathless. 

 

“I can’t breath” he mumbles and the EMT replies with. “That is because you just fell off your roof.” the EMT smiles again while busying himself with the tubes currently connected to changbin.

 

“No, i’m pretty sure its your fault.”

 

The EMT raises an eyebrow and chuckles. “No, I’m pretty sure it’s not my fault.” 

 

“No” Changbin insists. “It definitely is, you’re so pretty it took my breath away.”

 

The EMT blushes cutely and tries to hide his smile. “ _ Cute”  _ Changbin thinks.

 

“You’re cute when you blush, you’re cute any time honestly, I haven’t stopped looking at you this entire ride!” He exclaims and winces when the sharpness of his voice causes his head to shriek in pain. 

 

“Ha” Snorts the EMT as he shakes his head in disbelief, he’s unused to patients  flirting so openly with him, he pegs it down as brain damage. 

 

“I’m serious bro!” Changbin insists, at this point he’s probably getting annoying but the pain in his leg and the pain in his head is causing him to not think straight. 

 

“Your face is a work of art, can I poke your dimple?” he questions and holds a hand up in the air, one finger extended. 

 

“S-sure…” The EMT brings his face towards Changbins hand and after a few attempts Changbin manages to poke his dimple. 

 

“And your lips man, no homo, well… full homo, but your lips are like.” he struggled to find the words, “like the lips of an angel!” 

 

The EMT ends up blushing so hard at this his entire face is bright red and he is tempted to take a piece of ice out of the cooler to apply to his face. They are pulling up to the Hospital and Changbin feels like crying, Cute EMT guy will have to leave soon and he’s so pretty, why does he have to go?

 

“Cute EMT guy, whats your name? I can’t keep calling you Cute EMT guy…” Changbin mutters. 

 

“Chan, Bang Chan.” Chan giggles, he giggles and Changbin internally combusts. 

 

His stretcher is being wheeled into the Hospital now and Chan is giving the nurses his information. Changbin is fading in and out now, the last thing he sees before passing out is the smiling face of Chan whispering, “I think you’re pretty cute too.”

 

///////

 

Hours later, Changbin wakes up with a worried Jisung by his hospital bed, as soon as his eyes flicker open Jisung is throwing himself on top of changbin and wailing loudly. 

 

“I’M SO SORRY CHANGBIN!” “I’LL GIVE YOU YOUR 20$ STILL EVEN THOUGH YOU FAILED!!” he cries.

 

“Alright alright punk, shut up, my head hurts.” 

 

Jisung sniffles and slides off of changbin. “Oh yeah, there was some dude in here earlier, he told me to give this to you.”

 

“What?” “Who?”  Changbin is thoroughly confused, face crinkled in uncertainty, taking the slip of paper from jisung. 

 

“I don’t know, some guy with grey hair, kinda cute.” Jisung flops onto the couch by the window. 

 

“WHAT!?” Changbin bolts upright and his leg screams in pain. Ripping the note open he reads, “ _ Hey cutie, thanks for all the compliments earlier, this is super unprofessional but here’s my number………… <3 chan” _

 

“What is it?” Jisung has risen from the couch and is now peering over Changbins shoulder. 

 

“Shit.” “Jisung, there was a cute EMT in the ambulance, and i…” changbin blushes, “I FLIRTED WITH HIm!” “I SAID HE HAD THE LIPS OF AN ANGEL!” he cries, burying his face under the blanket. 

 

Jisung explodes in laughter and shrieks “NO FUCKING WAY!” 

 

“Yes way!” Changbin wails, he’s burrowed so far into the bed trying to bury himself alive it’s almost comical. 

 

“I’m SO keeping my 20 bucks then, you may not have done the trick  successfully but you got a date out of it!” Jisung grins evilly. 

 

"FUCK NO!" 

**Author's Note:**

> changbin and chan end up going on a date,,,, jisung lords it over them and decides to start a matchmaking company
> 
> TWITTER: 3rchaluvr


End file.
